Aster Caelum / Symphonic Owl
''THIS IS A WIP. Feel free to edit at any time, as long as you have entered accurate and confirmed information. PLEASE DO NOT USE ANY DATA FROM THIS CHARACTER'S OLD FORM UNLESS IT IS TRUE TO THE CURRENT MOMENT''. '''Aster Caelum '''is a character who plays a considerable role in the ML FWRP, and is well-known as the klutz screech owl hero, Symphonic Owl. He is PoVed by the forumer Future (dragoneagle4664 / indigoagent34 / silverangel1607), and happens to be one of the numerous Fourth Wall-breakers. Appearance Aster is a sixteen-year-old boy who stands at about 5'5", and is seen as rather lithe and agilely-built, as well as a bit on the scrawny side. He has skin that can be considered an average, somewhat tan tone, though he is a bit on the pale side, and his eyes are a misty blue of sorts. His hair is a near-pure ebony, the genes that gave him such being inherited from his father, Quentin; two strands of hair, caught just between being bangs and average strips, are dyed oceanic blue -- a permanent dye that all could fully doubt would ever fade away, for how long it's been there. Aster's choice of clothing is peculiar, for it's often just completely random, as if a generator just took miscellaneous pieces of information, threw them together, and spewed out some nonsensical result. In other words, this kid could be wearing just plain black-and-white, or, on the occasion, just about every shade to be found on the color spectrum. In other words, he might as well be crazy when it comes to clothes and apparel. Hero Costume Symphonic Owl wears the skintight suit and mask of any hero, these particular ones colored an angelic sea blue, appearing to be tinted silver. His blue hair strands disappear, seeming to transform into the feathers that stick out from his hair. Blue feathers stick from his fingertips, and both his pupils and irises are somewhat dilated, like the eyes of an owl. Miraculous Symphonic Owl's Miraculous is a silver neckband, or choker, with five feathers etched into it like a crest at its front. In civilian form, the feathers are a dark blue, like dimmed lights, but they glow the color of the sky the instant he transforms. Personality Abilities Weapon Powers Special Power Kwami Kwigg is the Kwami of the Screech Owl Miraculous holder, and intends on being such for pretty much all eternity. Appearance Personality Relationships Felix Trelir Aster has yet to ask Felix out, but there's no doubt that the two are past just having painfully obvious crushes on each other. Aster is a different person around Felix -- that's for sure. Their relationship is indescribable at the current moment, to be completely honest. Katrina Nightingale Rosie Williams Floyd Sargent Floyd, though Aster has only known him for a little over a month's time, is already a close friend to him, and is one of many who is always there to support and encourage him. I cannot quite describe the friendship that has arisen between them. Maya Luci Maya Luci happens to be one of Aster's closest friends -- she went to elementary school with him, and her house used to be just across the road from him; but now her home is vacant, and Aster is left to grieve the loss of his best friend, even though she still lives to this day. It's doubtful she will ever return, even for a visit, and that's all that's on Aster's mind, each and every day. Ember Caelum Katherine Gardens Angus Gardens Ashlyn Bellflower Winslow Gilliam Will Fields Kitty Gray Snowwe Solstice Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Male